


吃货爱情故事

by liubovy



Category: all彭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liubovy/pseuds/liubovy
Summary: 能吃，能干，笑点低，可爱又迷人的水象星座，谁大听谁的。
Relationships: 陈伟霆/彭昱畅
Kudos: 3





	吃货爱情故事

天蝎座有个让人恨得牙痒痒的特征，自负。坦白说，很少有人能让他们看上眼。有的天蝎表面上见天儿叫苦连天的说自己不招桃花，背地里不知道又把哪个弟弟的微信滑进了垃圾箱。别人问起“你怎么还不谈恋爱”的时候，又激动又横地控诉“吻戏都没拍去哪里谈恋爱”，其实心里明镜似的，哪是需要靠拍吻戏才能跟人肢体接触，是压根儿没碰上想和他产生肢体接触的人。你说是习惯跟人保持安全距离也行，说他谁也瞧不上也行，总之他孤孤单单的，长了一把未成年的脸，过得也是未成年的夜生活。你想跟他讲道理？淦，他可要先凶你，“我想撒娇的时候连人都抱不到我跟谁抱怨过？”你看着他那一副吊儿郎当的样子，暴风吸面的残暴形态，对他的话产生深深的怀疑：“你......会撒娇？”  
彭昱畅咕咚完最后一口汤，放下雷佳音头围那么大的碗，舒服地打了个饱嗝之后说：“这个我也不知道。我没遇到过那么喜欢的人。”  
对症才好下药，知己知彼方能百战不殆，要找到这么一个人，首先你要知道，松江小彭爷究竟好哪一口。  
彭昱畅想了想说：“我喜欢比我大的。”  
“哪里比你大？”  
彭昱畅灿然一笑，干净单纯得让你自我懊恼怎么可以和这个小甜心开黄腔，却听小甜心操着一口比脸还奶的少年音说：“嘻嘻，哪里都比我大的。”  
其实彭昱畅说的是实话。第一年龄要比他大。虽然他演过最多的角色是中学生，但他作为一个本来就心思重的天蝎座已经在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了四年之久，他的多巴胺在面对比他年纪小的人时会自动进入倦怠状态，不给他想要操心别人的机会。第二就涉及到了需要打缩写的领域。别问，问就是天蝎座的锅。  
这个要求预示了彭昱畅的脱单之路注定坎坷。  
“他不错，可他比我小，而且他都已经跟别的人炒cp了！”  
“我喜欢他，可他是个直的，他喜欢的人比我漂亮比我性感比我名气大，嘤嘤嘤。”  
“他是我哥，我们是社会主义道路上最后一对真兄弟。”  
于是你把小本本儿一扔：注孤生吧彭昱畅，祝你事业辉煌夜夜空房。  
彭昱畅：“QAQ”

带着这恶毒的诅咒，彭德瑞拉在蘑菇屋迎来送往了一批又一批客人。他系着薛定谔的围裙，时时生火，日日砍柴，日渐饥饿，每天除了守望他的白马娃子从天而降，就是继续暴风吸面，所以在这样工作量巨大的艰涩环境里，他的下颚线竟然圆润了。终于有一天洗澡，他捏着肚肚上的肉眉头一皱，发现事态并不简单，再这样下去不行了！他要健身，他要减肥，他要时刻拿出最佳状态来撩他的真命天子啊！  
于是夜班十一点，伴着客人的琴声和一屋子的说说闹闹，自律小彭掏出了他的瑜伽垫。他双手抱头双膝微屈，屏足呼吸做了几个痛苦的仰卧起坐。感觉到腹部发热，脑补了一下脂肪在燃烧的画面，摸摸自己的肚子，嗯，平坦了许多，最近的坚持小有成效，喝杯牛奶奖励自己！  
很长一段时间里，蘑菇屋来的客人无人不识彭昱畅的小蓝瑜伽垫，不人不知彭一碗永远紧急减肥中。瘦了吗？瘦了。招桃花了吗？没有。究竟是哪一环出了问题呢？彭昱畅缩回想要拽人衣角的手，嘤，可能是我不太招人喜欢吧。

“你减肥不能吃这个的。”  
“什么？”—beg u pardon？  
“你减肥，不能吃这个的。”  
“没事没事。”—老子犁了一下午的地啦，我配吃我就要吃！  
彭昱畅挑了一筷子猪油米粉放到自己的大碗里，曾几何时，劝他减肥的这个普通话不太标准的帅哥也因为相当可观的一筷子上了微博热搜。陈伟霆目睹他吸面的姿势，不禁感慨一声缘，妙不可言。

夜幕四合，时辰已到，彭昱畅吃饱喝足挠后脑勺之际开启了一天的回忆。@今天彭昱畅吃多了吗？博主已更新：吃了。  
“不行，我要运动。”  
眼看着哥哥又铺开了他的瑜伽垫，像他若无旁人吸面那样开始若无旁人的健身，张子枫淡定的看了一眼表：“嗯。十一点三十五分，是我哥哥的运动时间。”

自制今日任务已达成，彭昱畅拍拍肚皮准备结束了一天的运动。那个熟悉了一天的声音又像对讲机一样突然警告：你这样做不够。  
？你是健身教练在我身上安了摄像头吗？怎么我一吃东西一偷懒你就像兔子探长一样出现？在下彭昱畅先溜为敬！  
“不不不，我就是自己在练，没有按什么教程来的。”  
等等，你别过来啊，离我和我的瑜伽垫远一嗲！  
兔子探长白叫的？陈伟霆几个跨步到了跟前，衣服上卷着男士沐浴液的味道。他说“我先快速做几遍然后你自己来”的时候彭昱畅发誓自己还是个勤勤恳恳傻学生，一心只被这个肌肉线条漂亮到让他羡慕的男人的专业给唬住。彭大聪明蛋可能永远也意识不到他懵懂又专注的时候有多不机灵，多像一个猎手会选择瞄准的小动物。  
张子枫本来一直在看漂亮姐姐熏艾灸，习惯性往彭昱畅的方向瞟，看到陈伟霆和彭昱畅一个压制一个做动作的和谐画面，心里想的是：“咦，我哥什么时候变这么乖了？”

陈伟霆：我亲自教你怎么健身，感动吗？  
彭昱畅：不敢动。  
再动那只手就要滑进屁股上了。  
彭昱畅仰躺在瑜伽垫上，头发凌乱向后散，眼睛眨呀眨，以为把嘴唇抿住就能逃避什么。呼吸凝缓，心跳失衡。  
操，这男人手劲儿太大，按在肩膀上完全动弹不了。  
陈伟霆：“肩膀不要用力，腿部和腹部发力。”  
说着一只大手贴着衣物一路搓到肚子，然后偏移到腰际。在楼梯侧面的视野盲区里，谨慎又大胆地把手钻进T恤底下的皮肉上去。  
“嗯、......呼、......”彭昱畅一边尽力把这个该死的看起来简单做起来累得灵魂出窍的动作做标准，一边抽出力气打嗓子眼儿里挤出一声“哥”。  
“怎么啦？”陈伟霆的声音关切。  
“练这个用把手伸进来吗，我有点痒。”  
陈伟霆：“这样比较感受得到你用没用力。”  
彭昱畅又分了一丝力气抬头，看到了一张帅气又不失无辜的脸，那么认真，那么负责，笑起来那么憨。是我不该把人想的那么坏，彭昱畅把头仰回去，继续咬牙把腿端平。  
还没安稳一分钟，捏在腰上的手忽然动了一下指腹，磨得彭昱畅又痒又疼，颤抖着腰和脚尖，眼看快要顶不住。  
“哥？”  
陈伟霆没撒手：“彭彭下午照相的时候，离我好远哦。”  
彭昱畅感到视野上空的天花板和木楼梯都在转，眼镜后边一双眼眨的更厉害，看意思有点要掉眼泪。

“喂，别搞得像我欺负你呀。”  
阴茎戳开肠肉，再凶的小豹子也给你戳成奶猫。但彭昱畅不是奶猫，他是会汪汪叫着凶人的柴犬崽子。不过一样没什么杀伤力就对了。  
彭昱畅皱眉咧嘴给了陈伟霆肩膀一拳：“你他妈这还不是欺负我？”  
说着就被按着肩膀沉腰顶了两下，顶得他奶音儿从鼻腔里跑出来，眼睛皱在一块儿，什么脏话狠话也说不出一句。被塞满的地方红肿着，有点可怜，但彭昱畅没有看起来那么可怜，这哥随便动两下都能让他升天。  
没带套，一开始的进入有些疼，好在他彭昱畅向来不是个怕吃苦的人。何况陈伟霆的尺寸确实他妈的满足了他的要求。  
“那你小心，不要弄湿床单。”  
陈伟霆摸着他屁股周围一圈湿说，丝毫不觉得愧疚，丝毫不觉得心疼。  
真操蛋，彭昱畅想，心口不一这一招怎么对他不管用啊！

“我操....陈伟霆，你，你给我慢点.......”  
彭昱畅被操的迷糊了，手抓着陈伟霆的后背乱抓，抓到一手指汗，每撞到前列腺一下就哼出声儿，甜丝丝的带着哭腔，也不管有没有人听见。  
陈伟霆突然停下，彭昱畅一直仰着下巴躺着享受，这会儿睁着迷蒙的眼去找人。  
“你刚开始不是这么和我说话的。”  
说着重重往里一钉，又准又狠，一击把人撞软。  
“呜，哥......”聪明蛋不是白叫的，任何时候都能一点就通。  
陈伟霆埋头去亲吻他的嘴唇，作为奖励似的。显然彭同学很吃这一套，一直紧皱的眉头亲着亲着就舒展开，跟着眉毛颤巍巍的上扬，回应里掺着依赖，在分开的缝隙里勾着肩膀一点一点一下一下把自己送到他嘴边。  
彭昱畅湿的一塌糊涂，好像不只有下边在湿，整个人都被汗浸在雾蒙蒙的包裹里，领教着顶弄他的人的热烈的抚摸和亲吻。  
“哥，操我，操我，”估计他这会儿自己都不知道自己在说什么。  
陈伟霆抓着他胳膊，攥得手指掐进肉，要把他钉进床垫里。  
“你再亲亲我好不好？”彭昱畅去找陈伟霆的嘴，在找到之前被湿润和温暖堵住碾拭吮咬，像两只互不相让的狗狗争着没有意义的胜负游戏。分不清是谁喜欢谁更多一点。

你看他自嘲，又看他把距离拉得好远；看他自负，又看他渴望触碰渴望得我见犹怜。你看到他潮红的脸上害羞的神态，眼神里坦率又干净的沉沦，勾在人脊背上害怕着颤抖蜷缩的脚趾，差不多就应该知道，当一个天蝎座动情，究竟和他看起来的浪荡样子有多反差。是放下所有骄傲，肯把一整个的人和心就交给你的那种傻子呀。

你问他：小老板，今天的爱情丰收了嘛。  
你看到他还是迷糊着眼，鸡窝头走起路来像坐过山车，笑起来傻气里又透着那么些狡猾似的：“不行不行，他也是天蝎，心口不一，薄情寡义，没一个好东西！”  
主要是腰腹力量惊人，做起来太横。  
小老板脖颈有可疑的红。

“行吧，”你说，“再等等看吧。”

叮咚！新加好友发来消息。  
“想不想去迪士尼？”  
“行程表给我，我去找你。”

小老板按灭手机，斜起了一边嘴角，笑得有些得意。


End file.
